One Request
by Azure Shine
Summary: Vaughn never smile to Chelsea but when he finally smile. He just smile because Chelsea ask him about his feel to Sabrina. Chelsea start crying and leave Vaughn after it. When morning come, Vaughn stand in Chelsea home and want talk to Chelsea BOTH ALONE!
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

Forgive me, however I can not help it. And you do not know how I feel about you, but you never smile at me. But why now are you smiling? Especially when I ask you:

"You really like Sabrina, right?"

Sorry, if I cried after seeing the happy look on your face after it ...

This morning, dark mood. The weather was overcast. But if it was sunny I still would see a cloud over my mood is still tangled.

Since the incident, I never again saw Vaughn, I rather avoid it. Yes, ever since the incident I immediately broken heart, because Vaughn told me that he would marry Sabrina. I do not know what to do at the time, and unfortunately my tears fall. But it's like save me and told me to leave immediately.

...

I sighed and walked out of the house with shuffled. Because as usual I have to take care of my ranch. I hope it clears my mind that this tangle.

Once the door opens, I see Vaughn in front of me about knock the dorr. I did not see his face clearly because of my vision blurred.

Vaughn? What's he doing here? I thought I must be hallucinating. I went straight past him and walked toward the stables

"Chelsea ..." he spoke. It's not a hallucination?

"What? Do you really Vaughn? I'm not delirious or something, right?" I'm not a hundred percent confident with what I saw and heard today.

"Yes, it's me"

My eyes widened. And I see clearly Vaughn standing behind me. As usual he was wearing his cowboy outfit and hat as a work uniform. He crossed his arms to his chest and looked at me with a serious expression.

My heart feels like exploding! I sweat dropped for force to look at him. My hands never stopped shaking and I felt the atmosphere became tense. It was like a frog who stared with snake!

"Um ... ngh... "I could not arrange the words correctly, even just 'Hi' also can not be! For the first time I felt nervous and scared with someone.

"A.. What is it, Vaughn? "Finally I can say it, though haltingly.

"I want to talk to you, Chelsea" says Vaughn. Talk?! Crazy! I could not see it, let alone talk to each other! "I'm waiting for you at the restaurant at 7 pm, just **you and me**"

After that, Vaughn went leaving me alone which was still frozen.

1 .. 2 ... 3 ...

...

AAAARRRRGGGHHHHHH ...!

**JUST YOU AND ME**

The words kept echoing in my mind. My eyes feel gray and I think I'll pass out And I did pass out.

To be continued ...


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Bad morning to change a gloomy afternoon, then continued into a dark night.

Here I was, had been pacing in front of the restaurant, thinking.

"What I'm going to go in and pretend to be ordinary ... or I go back home and the representations that I'm exhausted from take care my ranch... or..."

Just then, someone out of the restaurant. He Vaughn! Reflexes I stopped pacing. Icould feel my knees tense.

"Chelsea" Vaughn said, he looked relieved when she saw me "I just going to call you, let's go!" He opened the door and invited me to enter.

I'm not mistaken, right? This restaurant? Why looks like Bleak Interrogation room, huh?!

We were sitting up in a corner reataurant, a strategic place for secret talks. Vaughn offers menu to me, but my stomach felt no good Because of this atmosphere. So I just ordered wine. Hoping it would calm me down.

Immediately I drank a glass of wine and order again. I do not know how many glasses, I do not know. My head felt dizzy and my vision started to blur. I even saw three Vaughn now.

Vaughn had been talking, but I just do not listen to what his words Cleary. Then he looked at WHO was sipping a glass of wine anymore. His expression look annoyance.

"You're not listening, right. Chelsea?"

"Yes" I said without preamble

Vaughn growl. "Listen to me, this is IMPORTANT!"

"Important? Oh yes! I just think it's Important to you"

"Chelsea!" Vaughn snapped

I kept my cool expression and fiddled with my wine glass is empty.

"Maybe this was not Important to you, but Important to me. We are talking about it the next day. When you ..."

"Ah ...! Enough!" damn him! "what you want to ask is the reasons why I cry, right?"

Vaughn Drank his wine, and it indicates That the answer is "yes".

"You're so stupid" I whispered softly as he chuckled.

"WHAT?" Apparently she heard my words

"I said you fool!" my head feel free and I do not think at all what I'm saying this "You're perfect at work, but about love big zero"

"What do you mean?"

"I doubt what Sabrina can be happy with you if you marry her one day"

CRASH!

The voice sounded very loud table clash, safely this restaurant just have plenty people and everyone seem just little suprised and they come back eat they're food after not long stared our. Not one person pay atention for this again. Vaughn was angry and he made the table crack. He glared at me sharply and wake up from his chair to the counter to pay wines(and for broken table too).

"I think I can make her happy, and this has nothing to do with you, Chelsea!" Vaughn out of the restaurant after he said that.

I hurried to catch up. Beyond Vaughn I grabbed his left hand to stop it.

SLAP!

A slap drifted to his left cheek. After that i hurried away leaving the bewildered Vaughn.

I'm back in a state of crying. I'm sure Vaughn also re-look at the tears spilled for second time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

He has silver hair and a beautiful purple eyes. First I meet him, his attitude was very cold but I know I fell in love with it.

I came out of the shower and get dressed, my head was throbbing and I can not remember the incident last night. I thought I was drunk, but thanks to it I just feel relieved.

Before I peered out the window to make sure that no one outside, I think I can be relieved now that the day is Friday, Vaughn just to Sunshine Island on Monday and Tuesday. That way I can make my day as usual. When i going to barn, I checked the food, turns out. Of course I had to buy them in place Mirabeille.

"Mirabeille, I buying some cow and sheep feeds ..."

"All right, so everything ..." Mirabeille calculate everything that I buy in a piece of paper. "Oh, yes! How are you doing with Vaughn, Chelsea? You rarely approached again lately" she start conversation.

Vaughn, heard the name makes me wary.

"Ah, no. It's just that lately I'm busy because of my ranch" I dodge, I might not say because I did avoid it. Again, I use my ranch for a reason. Hopefully it does not make me damned.

"But that poor Vaughn, lately he seemed lonely since you did not visit him"

I chuckled. "He have Sabrina, right?" Sabrina's name makes my eyes seemed empty.

"But it's not meant to replace you, Chelsea." I could only stare. "Oh, yes! Vaughn came home last night in a feel confused while clutching his injured left cheek, she said she was slapped by a girl. I wonder who would dare slap Vaughn, huh?"

Wait! Last night, a girl ... must I?! I slapped Vaughn! Sure, because yesterday when Vaughn invited to the Restaurant at night.

I screamed frustration, is getting worst problem. I must apologize to Vaughn on Monday later!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This Monday, he was with Sabrina in front of her house, as usual, chatting and laughing. Including Vaughn. He always noticed Sabrina intently, his eyes fixed as if nothing had even blinked, focused on Sabrina laugh. He was always smiling.

I guess this is not the time I met with Vaughn. It will only interfere with their relationship, and the tears are flowing. I have to go home before they realized me.

"Ah! Chelsea!" Sabrina said, Vaughn hastily snapped up and turned around looked at me.

I know I heard footsteps and felt that it was Vaughn who came to me. I quickly wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Chelsea"

I jumped. My goodness! Hastily I turned to face him.

"Vaughn ..." I took a deep breath, trying to relaxed. I could not see his face, I try to switch to stare at his feet. "I really apologize for last Thursday!" I tried to act casual, but can not hide my panic. "That night I might get really drunk, so ..."

"Chelsea!" Vaughn was surprised.

As wetted surf beach, laughter lies and I gasped for air. Striving for a reason. How could a friendship that was not amazing, I'm stuck in silence. As I have a fatal error and must atone.

I can not help anymore, tears falling, and I'm gone from that place.

I ran toward the Verdure Island, and jumped into the beach without thinking twice. The cold water made me breathless. Suffering fools fill the lungs as I tried to scream for him. I'll admit ... I torture myself through the wind roared, in my knees, I cry


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I opened my eyes, and do not remember why I was in my room. I'm sure I was crying and was on the beach. I tried to get up, but my eyes blurred. My forehead ache, I put my right hand on the forehead, it felt a little heat. It was very crowded, I opened the curtains on the window near the bed. At present the night, and a huge storm outside. I quickly closed the curtains because of fear.

The door is open, it's coming from the bathroom. Someone out there, it's Vaughn.

My eyes widened. Vaughn looked at me and his expression was relieved to see me awake. He walked up to me and asked for my condition. He said I passed out on the beach and she took me home. We did not talk for a few minutes, feeling awkward is still available to us since the incident at the time. And I can not look at Vaughn whose hair is still wet and wearing only his pants with shirtless. I never imagined that Vaughn's body was so hot.

Speaking of clothes ...

"Vaughn, maybe just my imagination or I did not wear the clothes I wore before"

Vaughn's face reddened, he turned away.

"Vaughn?"

"Er ... you have a fever and I thought no good if I leave you with wet clothes. So I ..."

"You what?"

"I'm changing clothes"

WHAT? JUST WHAT HE SAID?! Change my clothes?

My face burned, we had each other awkwardly. I was not thinking, I feel a fever up to my head. And do not stop my heart pounding.

"Um ... Chelsea .." Vaughn tried to start a conversation.

"W-what?" It surprised me, I panicked.

"May I stay here?"

"WHAT?" I hurried down the wall and put expression of anxiety. What did he just say? what would he do to me?

Vaughn realize what I mean. "Do not get me wrong, it's just because of the storm outside." I feel ashamed, it was just misunderstood. "But I'm not pushy, if you are not allowed. Then I'll go." Vaughn started wearing clothes that are still wet and headed for the door.

I can not imagine Vaughn will be out in a storm. That's the danger. I tried my pat on the head in pain and ran to Vaughn. My legs feel limp, so I dropped the foot converted Vaughn.

"Chelsea!" Vaughn turned around and worry. He knelt down and bolster the body. I tried to get up, but the fever made me fall into the arms of Vaughn.

Chel ... sea .. "Vaughn flushed. Not know what to say about it.

"You can come stay here ... not good when the storm" my mind empty. But I feel comfortable with this moment.

"Chelsea, you have a fever. Your body gets very hot!"

"I'm fine!" and my body turned to the refrigerator. I spend a few bottles of wine and start panic, he felt my head was in trouble. He tried to stop drinking wine, but to no avail. I actually managed to force him to drink.


End file.
